Smith
Smith, who's real name was James Tsarkol, was a human Blacksmith who was inhabited by the spirit of the Lunar God, The Thing That Shatters the Sky. This gave Smith the power to control arcane energies and transform after the Lunar Event. But the powers also caused Smith to take on aspects of the wolf when using this powers causing Smith to work hard to hide the changes. Orem while originally very nosy about what was going on with Smith was willing to edit much of information about Smith out of the Pods of Casting. Smith died on the Moon when he used his body as a conductor to restart the towers that had started the Lunar Event only this time under Randus and Orem's direction the system moved the moon to its rightful place in the cosmos. This massive trauma caused the release of The Thing That Shatters the Sky. And while Torq, Orem, Randus, and Coil were able to defeat the Lunar God. Smith was too far gone to heal. Smith's last request was to have a giant statue so he would be remembered for what he had done. While the original three members of party have yet to fulfill their promise to make a Smith a giant statue. There are four statues in Diamond Throne to the heroes of moon including Smith. Five years after the events with Spud in the Feywind Randus has a noble Lord of Diamond Throne finally completed the large statue which Smith wanted. In the years the follow Randus also found Smith's parents. It turned out they to had been Void Cultist following The Thing that Shatters the Sky. However by the time Randus had found them they were little more than shells. Equipment During his adventuring Smith grew several magic items that helped him on his way. *Terror Dagger +1 came out of Smith's neck as a by-product of all the Lunar energy within him (Ep. #11) 4 (pg. 236 PHB 1) * Darkleaf Armour +1 from Thoney (Ep. #18) 4 (pg. 228 PHB 1) * Shadowfell Gloves (grown as rings from Smith's hands – Ep. 25) 6 (pg. 247 PHB 1) * Stombiter Warblade Dagger (Terror Dagger retconned away – Ep. #37) * Amulet of Protection +1 from Randus (Ep. #39) 1 (pg. 249 PHB 1) * Belt of Endurance from the Black Oak and Grey Veldt Bands (Ep. #40) 6 (pg. 164 Adventurer’s Vault 1) * Runic Armour +2 (upgrade (to Darkleaf Armour) from Smith explosion on the moon – Ep. #47) 8 (pg. 12 Adventurer’s Vault 2) * Fire-resistant Armour +2 (Randus armour-swap on the moon – Ep. #55) After Death Smith made one more appearance after his death in the dreams created in the Deamonweb where he came back to try and kill the party. In Season 5 the Salamander Coil wanted to kill Smith along with Orem, Torq, and Randus for appearing to be affiliated with Professor Lek Other appearances * In episode 97: Smith Returns, set during the Celestial Crusade when Torq, Ket, Seven-Owls Wise, and Albrecht Ghostbeard where on there diplomatic mission to Demonweb to meet with Lolth. The party had where Smith had returned but but was angry and Torq for not saving him. * In episode 380: To Kill a god, after stopping the Salamanders Coil machine Orem, Randus, Ket, Sekhar, and Little Sparkle where transported to the vertex of The Corpse. Here they found that The Thing that Shatters the Sky was in fact not dead but had be detached from the other void gods with the sealing of the cist at the end of the Celestial Crusade. Wearing a body that looks much like Smith's The Thing that Shatters the Sky was looking to make a deal with the party. Notes Smith was mechanically a longtooth shifter. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Shifter Category:Season 2 Category:Void